The Crash
by marv
Summary: Lucas crashes Bridger's car


OK, Standard Disclaimer.I don't own SeaQuest or any of the characters involved in it.All my stories are amateur works.As always comments are welcome, criticism is OK too as long as it's constructive.Destructive criticism will be taken as an indication that you need something else to do with your free time :-)

This story takes place between the first and second season while the second SeaQuest is being built and Lucas is living with Bridger.

The Crash

"Wolenczak, you are an idiot.A complete and certifiable dummy.Did you know that???You are a danger to yourself and everyone else around you.And by the way, did I remember to tell you that you're an idiot????"Lucas was doing just a fine job of telling himself off.

He didn't know what hurt more, his leg or his damaged pride.As he lay on the emergency room bed with a bandage around his head and a splint on his leg he was feeling miserable and nervous.The bustling efficiency of all the people working for the hospital emergency room didn't do anything to improve his mood.A nurse entered the room and put a temporary halt to Lucas' beating up on himself.She was far too perky for him but he politely put his best 'Sunday visitor' face on for her.He knew the routine in an emergency room.

She held a recording tablet in her hands."Well, Mr. Wolenczak, I just need to get some information from you for our records.Could I have your date of birth?" she asked.

It seemed that all he had done for the last hour or so was answer questions but he replied, "That would be February 28, 2002."

The nurse got one of those prim, adult looks on her face."Ah, that would make you a minor.We'll need to get permission from your parents for treatment.Do you know where might we contact them?"

Lucas felt a lump start to form in the pit of his stomach."I'm afraid you'll have to settle for my guardian.He's at home.I suppose we'll have to call him."Lucas paused and with more than a little regret in his voice continued, "We'll have to call him sooner or later anyways.He's gonna have to find out about the car sometime."Depression was beginning to replace the pain in Lucas' leg as the uppermost thing in his mind.He had no idea how Bridger would react to this bone-head move.

The nurse glanced kindly at the young man who was lying on the bed."If you give me his number, I'd be glad to give him a call."

Lucas fought back a panic attack.He quickly asked, "Is there anyway I could call him?You see, he'll be worried enough when he finds out I'm in the hospital.If I call him at least he'll know that I'm not hurt too badly."

She smiled understandingly."I think that can be arranged.Let me get a vid-phone over here and you can make the call."

Lucas closed his eyes for a moment and thought to himself, "You are really a total idiot, Wolenzak.First you lie to him get him to get the car and then you wrap it around a tree.Oh Lord, I don't want to make this phone call…"

The return of the nurse with the vid-phone brought Lucas back to the real world.He had no choice.He had to make the call and it was better coming from him than from some strange nurse or worse yet from some police officer.He'd done that trick once before and he knew how the Captain reacted to phone calls from police officers.He took a deep breath and dialed the number.

The phone rang once….twice….three times."Oh please," Lucas thought, "don't let him be out.Not tonight!"The vid-phone was answered just before it would have gone to the answering machine mode. 

The blank screen was replaced with an image of the Captain still in the process of reading a book."Yes, can I..," Bridger started to say still looking at the book.He came to a sudden halt when he saw Lucas' face.A look of concern passed over his face as he said sharply, "Lucas, are you alright?"

Lucas had forgotten about the cut on his head where he smacked against the window.He gingerly fingered the bandage.Before he could respond Lucas saw Bridger pale slightly as he noticed the obvious medical equipment in the background.

"And what are you doing in the hospital???"

"Um, well, you see, sir,"Lucas stammered."I had a little accident."He tried a slight grin but Bridger wasn't having any of it.

"Are you alright?" he repeated, now putting the book down completely and coming closer to the vid-screen.Nathan shook his head and answered his own question."Of course you're not alright.Otherwise you wouldn't be in a hospital with a bandage on your head.Let's try this…how bad are you hurt?" he asked anxiously.

Lucas hurried to reassure him."Oh, I'm not hurt too bad, Captain.Besides smacking my head I think I hurt my leg some but it's nothing serious."The boy was beginning to look very uncomfortable.Almost like he might like to cry and more than a little bit scared.

Bridger slowly nodded, "Uh, huh…should I ask what kind of accident you had?"He didn't think he really wanted to hear the answer.

Lucas started talking like the dam had just sprung a leak, the words tumbling over one another."Well, you see, sir, it was raining and then there was this curve…and then the pavement it was kinda slick, you know…and I don't know if it was water or what but I tried to turn the car…but then the car wouldn't turn…and then it began to slide, you know…and I don't know if I was going too fast or what it was but there was this tree…and I really tried to avoid the tree but it was just there…and there was no way around it and…well, the tree and the car….and then there were sirens and lights and police and paramedics and they took the door off the car and they brought me to the hospital and I really didn't mean to hit the tree, sir…." Lucas stammered to a stop.

Nathan stood before the vid-screen eyes closed, trying to control the fast beating of his heart.Glancing at the boy, he shook his head slowly."OK, if I've got this straight, you lost control of the car and hit a tree.And in the process, you managed to hurt your head and your leg."He looked up at the boy."Did you hurt anything else?"

"No sir, at least I don't think so" Lucas timidly replied, "but they need your permission to treat me."

Nathan watched Lucas.He looked almost like he might cry any minute.He definitely looked like he wanted to be anywhere but talking to him on this vid-phone right now but he didn't look like anyone who was badly injured."OK," continued Bridger."Which hospital are you at and who do I need to talk to?"

The face of the nurse appeared on the screen next to Lucas."Hello sir, I'm Nurse Carter.Mr. Wolenczak is in the emergency room of New Cape Quest Community Hospital and I'm the one you need to talk to so that we can get permission to treat him."

Bridger attempted a polite smile.It didn't quite come off."I'm Nathan Bridger, Nurse Carter.I'm Lucas' legal guardian.By all means, you have my permission to treat him and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"That would be wonderful," Nurse Carter smiled, "and Mr. Bridger, could you be sure to bring some documentation that you're the young man's guardian.Meanwhile we'll start with some x-rays and tests."

"Of course," Bridger nodded, "I'll be happy to bring the paperwork showing I'm responsible for the 'young man'."Lucas didn't know that he liked the way that sounded.

Nathan ended the transmission and stood a moment shaking his head.It was amazing how quickly a nice quiet evening could be transformed into total chaos. "Well," he thought, "He can't be hurt too badly or they wouldn't let him make the phone call himself."He took a deep breath."And how the hell did he manage to crack up the car only three days after getting his drivers license?"That question would be one of the first ones he wanted answered when he talked to Lucas in person.Bridger grabbed his helmet and jacket and some extra clothes for Lucas.It looked like he'd be needing them.He stopped himself as he almost forgot to get a copy of the legal document which gave him guardianship over Lucas.He locked up the house and went down to take his motorcycle out.

The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever.It seemed that every red light in the city was conspiring against him.Several times during the ride to the hospital, Nathan had to remind himself that if he wasn't careful, he'd end up in the hospital himself.He thought to himself, "Just take it easy and pay attention to the traffic.There are enough people out there who don't like motorcycles as it is.Don't give them an excuse to bounce you off your bike."Eventually Bridger pulled up to the emergency entrance to the hospital.He parked the bike, secured his helmet on the back and walked into the building.

Nathan never had liked the smell and feel of hospitals and today wasn't any different.A central desk dominated the admission part of the emergency room and he walked up to it.A pert little woman in a white smock looked up from the paperwork surrounding her at her desk.

"May I help you, sir,"she asked?

"Yes, my name is Nathan Bridger, and I believe you've got my ward, Lucas Wolenczak here."

A tall, police officer was standing behind the desk and turned as Bridger talked to the aide.He walked up to the Captain and introduced himself."Mr. Bridger, I'm Officer Marlin.I'm handling Mr. Wolenczak's accident."

Bridger shook the officer's hand."Nathan Bridger.Could you tell me what happened?Lucas told me he had an accident.He mentioned something kind of confusing about sliding and a tree."

The officer gave Bridger a half-smile."That about covers it.It was right after that rain shower.He was taking the curve on Rosewell just north of Orange when it appears he lost control of the car.He slid sideways across traffic and hit a tree broadside on the driver's door.The car spun around and ended up with the passenger door against a power pole."Officer Marlin grimaced slightly."Actually, he was pretty lucky.He missed several occupied cars when he slid across the traffic lanes.It could have been much worse."

Bridger let out a long sigh and shook his head."Rosewell and Orange?I wonder how he ended up there?He was just going out to buy a pair of new jeans at the mall."

Officer Marlin looked uncomfortable."Um, well, there's really no mall near there."

"Yeah, I know.I think he must have been practicing with his new license."

"I noticed it had been recently issued….," the officer glanced at the license pinned to his report box."Let's see…three days ago?"

"Pretty good, huh?He managed to go over two days without giving me a heart attack."Bridger paused."Now he's trying to make up for it."

The officer chuckled."Well, I'll give you one thing Mr. Bridger.By now, most people would have asked how bad the car was."

Nathan just shook his head."I'm almost afraid to ask."

"Oh, pretty well totaled, I'd say."Officer Marlin grimaced again, "He smashed the driver's side on the tree and then the passenger side caught it from the pole.The fire guys had to cut Mr. Wolenczak out of the car so I'm afraid that the damage to the car is pretty extensive."

"As long as he's OK.I can replace the car but where would I ever find anyone else who drove me a crazy as Lucas does?"His half-hearted smile was accompanied by a slight shake of his head."Do you know if I can see him?"

Nurse Carter had been listening to the exchange between Officer Marlin and Bridger."If you come this way, Mr. Bridger.I'll show you where he's at."

Nathan followed the nurse back into the working area of the emergency section.They passed several empty beds and a couple places where curtains screened off the beds.The soft sounds of people talking and someone sobbing quietly met his ears.The nurse stopped and indicated a room off to the side of the beds.

"He's in trauma room C."She saw Bridger's sharp look, "Oh, it's not because he's badly hurt.It's just that it was available and we wanted to give him some privacy.We figured it would take a while to get someone here to OK his treatment."Nathan visibly relaxed."And I think he's a little apprehensive about seeing you."

Bridger smiled slightly, "I imagine he is…and he deserves to be.Thanks."

Nathan stood in the doorway to the treatment room and watched Lucas. The boy lay there with his eyes closed and a grimace of pain on his face.His left leg was in an aircast and his shirt was covered with blood.There were times like these in this quasi-parenthood he had with Lucas that he got frustrated but he just couldn't get angry at Lucas.He'd been the dumb kid himself.His mind wandered back to when he was Lucas' age.It was six weeks before he was scheduled to begin his "Plebe Summer" at the Academy.He'd been that boy in the hospital bed too.He had 'borrowed' his father's Taurus and ended up wrapping it around a bridge abutment.The car had been totaled but Bridger suffered nothing more than having his nose rearranged by the airbag.Bridger shook his head slowly.He heard a voice from the hallway.

"You must be Captain Bridger. I'm Doctor Brookstone," said a tall, dark man in a lab coat approaching him.Nathan turned to shake hands with the doctor but not before he caught the look of fear which crossed Lucas' face as his eyes snapped open.As they entered the treatment room Lucas' eyes never left the Captain.The haunted, scared, uncertain look on his face banished any anger that Bridger might have felt towards the boy.He obviously expected that Nathan would show his unhappiness with him just like all the other adults Lucas knew, with violence.

Bridger crossed to Lucas' side and gently laid his hand on his shoulder.Lucas flinched as he felt the touch but then relaxed."How're you feeling, kiddo?" he asked.

"I think I've had better days.I'm really sorry Captain.I didn't think I was going that fast. I just don't know how it happened." Lucas said in an almost pleading voice.

The doctor started to fill Nathan in, "We've taken x-rays and Doctor Stromsky, the orthopedic doctor on call, is checking them now.He's got 12 new stitches in his forehead and a few bumps and bruises.I suspect that his leg is broken but it didn't look too bad."He headed towards the door, "I'm going to go check with Doctor Stromsky now and I'll let you know as soon as I find out."

As the doctor left Nathan took a better look at Lucas.He now sported a bandage above his left eye where he was cut.Below the bandage and continuing around the side of his head there was a large bruise and a matching bruise decorated Lucas' upper left arm."Well, you certainly are colorful." Bridger said ruefully.

Lucas glanced at the bundle in Nathan's hand.Nathan held it up."I brought along a t-shirt and a pair of your break-away sweats.I figured you might need some new clothes to wear."

"Captain, you're the best," smiled Lucas."They cut my best jeans off when they were checking my leg."

"I guess that means that you really do need a new pair of jeans now," Nathan responded.Lucas got that embarrassed, uncomfortable look back."So what was it?A joy ride or were you practicing your driving?"

"A little of both I guess," Lucas said softly looking away.

"Why didn't you just ask me instead of making up a story?"

Lucas looked back at Bridger and said in an almost whisper, "I thought you'd say 'no'."

"Next time give me a try, who knows I just might say 'yes'.Nathan waited a second and continued with a little grin,"Even after this escapade.So tell me again, a little slower this time, what happened."

Lucas took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts."Well, it was right after that short rain shower.I was taking that curve on Rosewell near Orange and I really didn't think I was going that fast but I must have been because I started to slide sideways.It didn't matter what I did, the car just went its own way and I slid across the oncoming lanes."Lucas' eyes focused on the memory."I can still see the face of the guy in the on-coming car.He was just as scared as I was.Then bam, wham, bam.I smacked into the tree, spun around and hit the pole.Then everything just stopped."Lucas stopped talking for a moment.His eyes came back into focus."Then the next thing I knew the guy from the other car was looking in the window, well, where the window used to be, and asking me if I was alright.At first I thought I was…then I tried to move."Lucas grimaced."He told me to stay still but I didn't need any convincing…I couldn't have moved if I wanted to and I didn't really know how bad I was hurt."Lucas looked at Nathan and continued softly, "I really destroyed your car, sir… The fire guys took the door off to get me out and I smashed it up on both sides."His voice tailed off, "I'm really sorry."

"Well, I won't say that it's no problem but the car can be replaced, Lucas.As long as you're alright, that what counts."

Officer Marlin appeared at the door of the treatment room before Lucas could respond.Nathan asked the officer, "Do you know who the man was who stopped to help out?It sounds like he kept this rascal calmed down pretty well and I'd like to thank him."

Officer Marlin glanced at his report tablet."He's down as a witness to the accident so you can get his name from the report.That'll be ready on-line in about 15 minutes depending upon how quick my sergeant is approving reports today.I've also got a few 'presents' for you, young man."

Lucas groaned at the thought of the tickets he was going to get.

"The on-line address and access code for your report is on the citations.You're getting one citation for driving too fast for conditions, one for illegal lane usage, and one for damage to city property."He handed Lucas the ticket writer and showed him where to sign.

"That would be the tree, right?" asked Nathan.

"Yup, and the pole.It's got quite an interesting lean to it now."Having signed the ticket Lucas handed the writer back to the officer who printed out hard-copies and gave them to the boy.

Bridger looked at Lucas, "Just how fast were you going?"

"Too fast apparently," sighed Lucas as he looked over the tickets.

Nathan frowned and asked the officer, "That would be two movers, right?"

"I'm afraid so.He'll get the notice in about 24 hours.Do you want me to explain that to him?" the officer asked.

"No, thank you, officer.I'll take care of it," said Nathan. 

The officer left after cautioning Lucas to take care of himself."Boy, I really made a mess of it this time didn't I," Lucas grumbled as he read the tickets.

"Oh, it's more of a mess than you think."Bridger knew he had the boy's attention now."Those tickets include two moving violations.They'll get you one point on your license each."

Lucas suddenly realized what the Captain was saying."Oh no, you don't mean that…?"Now Lucas was really worried.

"I'm afraid so." said Nathan ruefully."Sorry kiddo, but two points on your license reverts it to probation status.You're going to need a licensed driver with you when you drive for the next 9 months until you turn 18."

Lucas sank back on the pillow groaning and shut his eyes.This day was just going from bad to worse.

Just then Dr. Brookstone returned."Well, a little good news on this side," he told them."It's a clean break with no offset.You'll need a poly-cast but we won't need to set the bone before applying it."

"Captain, why don't I take Lucas to the cast room while you go check with the admission nurse.I think she's looking for you to answer some questions and get the paperwork done."

"There's always more paperwork," Nathan chuckled."Will you be OK if I go take care of the admin stuff?" he asked Lucas.

"No problem, Captain.Better you than me."

Forty-five minutes later Bridger had completed answering the many questions the admissions nurse threw at him.Just as he signed the last form and dug out the last insurance information, the sliding door to the treatment area opened and Lucas hobbled through on crutches followed by Dr. Brookstone.

"Hey kiddo, how did it go?" asked Bridger.

"Not too bad.How do you like it?"Lucas showed off his royal blue and yellow striped cast.

"Oh, definitely the high point of fashion," chuckled Nathan.

"He should keep all weight off that leg for the next couple of weeks," instructed Dr. Brookstone."I'd recommend making an appointment to see an orthopedic specialist in the next day or so and here's a prescription for some pain killers.When the medicine we've given him here wears off he's going to be one sore guy.Oh, and here's his clothes."

Bridger accepted the prescription chit and bag of clothes and thanked the doctor."Come on, Lucas, let's sit for a while."The two found a quiet place in the waiting room and sat.Lucas propped his cast up on one of his crutches while Nathan slid back in the chair and closed his eyes.

Lucas stared straight ahead and started talking hesitantly, "Sometimes I wonder why you put up with me."

"Oh, there are a bunch of reasons, Lucas," said Bridger with his eyes still closed."Honestly, you drive me crazy sometimes, absolutely bonkers.But…I like having you around.I like being there for you."He paused."And I like you being there for me."He looked over at the boy with a small grin and continued, "We work well together and, so far at least, we seem to put up with each other pretty well.Besides…I think we have a lot of fun."

"Yeah, we do," the boy replied softly."Do you think we can go home now?"

"Well, we could if we had wheels but seeing as you took care of that….we're waiting for a ride."

Lucas hadn't considered that problem."Who did you call at this time of night?"

Bridger again closed his eyes."Kristin."

Lucas started, slightly panicked, "You didn't tell Dr. Westphalen, did you?"

Bridger sighed and leaned his head back against the wall."Lucas, allow me to educate you slightly.Number one, you just smashed up the only car we have."He glanced sideways at the boy."Number two, I'm not about to strap you to the back of the bike for the trip home."Then he fixed Lucas with a severe look."Number three, she'd find out one way or another and I don't know if you've noticed…but I do a terrific job of getting into trouble with the fine doctor on my own.If you think I'm going to try and hide this from her…."

"I guess not," said Lucas with a grimace and a small smile.He'd been witness to enough dressing downs administered to the Captain by the Doctor to know what it must be like.

Nathan leaned his head back again."Besides which…you wait and see.You'll come out ahead in this.Somehow this accident will turn out to be my fault."

Lucas saw Dr. Westphalen hurry into the emergency room and he leaned towards Bridger and whispered,"Look, right on cue."

Kristin glanced quickly around the emergency room and caught sight of Lucas and Bridger sitting in the corner.She hurried over to them with concern showing clearly on her face."Lucas, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Doc.Nothing much worse than a broken leg and a cut head.Better than I deserved, I'm afraid."

Nathan grimaced, "Yeah, but now ask him about my car…"

Kristin fixed him with a stern look and said firmly, "To hell with your car!…"She broke off as both Nathan and Lucas began to smile.She frowned at Bridger, "And how you could allow this young boy to go out in a car alone in the middle of a rainstorm so soon after obtaining his license is beyond me."

Bridger whispered to Lucas in sotto-voice, "I told you it would be my fault."

They were both sitting there smiling now.Kristin was getting frustrated."You're both hopeless.If you two clowns don't mind, I'm going to go check with the doctors in the back and then, if it's not too much trouble for you, we can get this patient home where he can be comfortable."She turned quickly before they could respond.

"I think I've joined you on the doctor's nasty list," grinned Lucas.

Nathan gave a short chuckle, "Yup, I think you have…but at least I'm not going to be alone in a car with her all the way to the house."

Lucas assumed a pained look."I hadn't thought of that…I don't suppose we could try that 'slinging me on the back of the bike' idea?"

"No way, Lucas," said Bridger."Besides, I don't think you particularly want to be alone with me at the moment either.I might reconsider my mood."

Lucas suddenly got serious."I don't know why you don't anyways.Aren't you angry with me?After all, I lied to you to get the car and then I crack it up in a stupid accident. I think I'd be angry."

"Nope, I'm not angry with you, Lucas.Disappointed.Yes, I'm disappointed that you lied to me but that's something we'll work through…and as for the crash."Bridger shrugged."That's why they call them accidents.You didn't mean to do it and the car can be replaced.The important thing is that you didn't hurt anyone else and you're alright."He ruffled the boy's hair.

They saw Dr. Westphalen come through the emergency door while talking to Dr. Brookstone.They shook hands and Kristin came back to join them.She looked sternly at Lucas."Well it sounds like you're going to survive."She lightened up a bit and asked, "Are you ready to get out of here?"

Lucas was up on his crutches in a flash."Absolutely, I've had enough of this place for a long time."

Nathan also stood."Well, I'll stop and pick up his prescription and then meet you two at the house."He looked at Lucas smiling, "Do you think you can manage to stay out of trouble for just a little while?" 

Lucas grinned and responded earnestly, "I'll do my best, sir."He started out with the doctor and then turned back to Nathan."I've just got one question."

"What's that?"

"Can we get a convertible?" Lucas asked.

"Wolenczak, get out of here before I decide to change my mood," he laughed.

Lucas chuckled and turned to go out the door.It was going to be a long ride home.

The End.


End file.
